Secret Space 2
by StarryNights513
Summary: Continuation of Secret Space. With Helia back and finding out about David and Flora, what will become of the three and the love fiasco? Will Helia and Flora stay together with David's love for Flora only growing stronger?
1. Back

**Alright, here is the sequel. Hopefully it will be to your liking.**

There was a feel in the room that could make the heart stop and even the fire turn cold. Everyone stared at the young man standing in the doorway, even Stella had no idea what to say. Flora broke away and walked up to Helia and looked him straight in the eyes. Helia did not move. She then played with his new hair and examined it. Helia still did not move. She then touched the dog tag that hung delicately around his neck. Helia did not move. Flora then looked at Helia and then lifted her hand to his cheek. With a quick move of the wrist Flora slapped Helia so hard on the face that the noise that the slap made echoed throughout the hallway of Alfea. She then started to cry and wrapped her arms around his neck and then planted a hard and passionate kiss to Helia's lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter.

Flora pulled away, "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Flora yelled at Helia as tears ran down her face. She then smiled and pulled him closer to her in a tight embrace.

"I am so sorry, Flora." Helia whispered in her ear.

"What the Hell?" Riven said breaking the silence among the others. "Helia, what in God's name were you doing and why did you not tell us?"

"I will tell you all when we get inside." Helia said still holding onto Flora. He looked down at Flora and smiled, the first time since he had returned.

The group had gone inside and sat down on various chairs, except for one. David. Everyone was interested in what Helia had to say. They all gathered around Helia and Flora.

"So?" Brandon said as he leaned in to listen to Helia.

"Here it is, it all started when King Cassius of Anox, Nox's sister planet, declared to Nox that it will wage a war to takeover and when it destroys Nox, then the rest of the universe, magical and not. The people of Nox were furious and decided to not stand down. I knew that war was going to be inevitable between the two for the longest time, Anox was rich, Nox on the other hand, not so much. Anyways there was a draft to fight and I was put on the list and next thing I know, I get a message telling me to report." Helia sighed as he told the story.

"I see, but why not tell us?" Timmy asked sympathetically.

"I didn't want to worry anyone. I thought that leaving quickly would be like ripping off a band-aid, it hurts for a little while but not forever. I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't want to leave people wondering whether I would be coming back or not. One minute, I could be safe, the next minute, a telegram could come to Saladin and to you saying that I was shot in the trenches and had died. I thought that just erasing myself from your lives would have been better." Helia said, he was looking at Flora at this point who was staring into space trying to process the whole ordeal.

"How selfish can you be?" David snapped at Helia and everyone's heads turned to David who stood with his arms crossed in the corner across the room.

"What?" Flora asked.

"Oh come on, you never told the people that mattered to you what you were doing and you thought that you were doing them a service. Please. You had Flora here in a state of depression and you hurt her, until I came along. Then, you come back here and expect everything to be dandy. Well, you got what you wanted." David scoffed.

"David, stop." Flora said.

"So you are going to stand beside a guy that left you and pretend that everything is fine? Flora, I love you and I would never do anything like that to you. I would be honest and fight in your name and hope that I would one day be able to see you again if I ever went to war." David started to yell at Flora and Flora stared at David.

"That is it! Who do you think you are? You don't know anything about me." Helia shot up from his seat and was on his feet. Everyone could not find the strength to get up and stop it.

"I don't want to get to know you. If you did this to the woman that I love, you are lucky that you aren't on the floor right now." David said as he stood up straight and started walking threateningly towards Helia. This caused Helia to tense up.

"I really do not like fighting, but when you say that you love Flora, I will personally kick yours and anyone else's ass to protect and keep Flora. I love her and I would do anything for her. I fought and left so that the war would not spread to Flora or anyone else. Do not make assumptions on me or my character." Helia yelled as he walked towards David.

"Is that a threat, lover boy?" David said walking up to Helia so that they were now nose to nose.

"Absolutely."Helia said and then smirked.

"Well, I think that it is about time for me to leave." David said as he left from Helia's face. David then went over to Flora and kissed her on the hand and caressed her cheek. This made Helia fume. The Specialists saw Helia's reaction and stood up to prevent a fight. "Happy Birthday, Tecna."David said as he left. The door shut and everyone looked at Helia.

"You okay, man?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah." Helia said in a tense and angered voice.

"You sure? You don't sound too well." Sky asked again.

"I'M FINE!" Helia shouted and went to Flora's room and slammed the door shut.

"I better talk to him." Flora said and then went into her room.

"Helia, are you okay, it's me, Flora." Flora said calmly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Helia said as he was sitting down on the edge of Flora's bed. Flora walked over and joined him. She then looked in his eyes and started to cry.

"Helia, I love you and I want you to know that David and I are friends, no more. I want you here with me. Do you have to go back?" Flora asked as she buried her head into Helia's chest.

"Please don't cry. I have to leave next week unless our troop is dismissed from the front, but that is one in a million."Helia said as he held Flora close to him.

"I met you and that was one in a million. I don't want you to go back. What if I never see you again after this week?" Flora continued to cry in Helia's chest.

"Then we have to make the most of this week and hope and pray for the best in the future." Helia said.

"Please, let's meet in our spot tonight and spend the whole night there. I love you and want to spend every minute that I can with you. Please." Flora said as she looked back into Helia's eyes. He emerald eyes were filled with tears and Helia hated to see her like this.

"Of course, I want to be with you for as long as I can. Tonight, after the party, at midnight, meet me at our spot and we will take it from there." Helia said.

Helia and Flora walked out of the room and enjoyed the rest of the party.

"I am so glad that you are back. I love you." Flora whispered to Helia and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

**Hey hey. So there was a little taste of what is to come in the David, Helia and Flora love fiasco. I hope that you enjoy the sequel so far. Warning: It may be turning to an M fanfiction but I will make it that way, only if the circumstances call for it. Just letting you know.**


	2. Candles

"Bye, boys, see you around." Stella said as the boys left Alfea. All of the girls went to see their boyfriends off. Flora stood in front of Helia and she adjusted his lapels on his army suit jacket. She then looked up at Helia who was smiling down at Flora. Flora then stared into his eyes and quickly and fiercely wrapped her arms around Helia and he reacted by pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Haha, I'm not leaving yet." Helia chuckled. Flora then loosened her grip on Helia. He grabbed her by the waist and looked at him with pain in her eyes.

"I know, I just don't want you to let go." Flora said.

"I never will, metaphorically speaking." Helia said.

"Haha, funny," Flora sarcastically chuckled as she released Helia from her grasp and he let go of her waist, "remember, 1 am." Flora continued.

"Ma'am yes, ma'am." Helia said as he saluted Flora. That made her blush and giggle. Helia bent down and gave Flora a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Flora." Helia said as he turned around and went with his friends back to Alfea.

Back inside, the girls were finishing cleaning up.

"Remind me, never to invite these boys to eat over here again. They are like a pack of wolves." Stella said as she daintily picked up a napkin and put it in the garbage can and quickly wiped her hands.

"Stella, whenever they come over here they eat." Bloom chuckled as she swept the floor. Flora was arranging the cushions, Musa was putting away her CD's, Tecna was washing the silverware, and Layla was vacuuming. The girls had finished and decided that it was time to get going to bed.

"Well, I will see you all in the morning, good night." Bloom said as she went into her and Flora's room.

"Good night." Everyone said together. Flora went into her room and noticed that the clock on her bedside table only read that it was midnight so she decided to lie down in her bed for a while and read a book. She climbed onto the bed and put her hand under her pillow and found a sheet of paper under it. She pulled it out and unfolded it only to reveal Helia's beautiful script.

Flora,

I love you and I want tonight to be perfect.

Helia

Flora stared at the note not realizing what he meant by special. She had an idea, well a few.

'Oh my, what if he wants to…? No he wouldn't, would he? I mean he is going back to the front in a week and there may be a chance that he is not coming back. Ha, I am just being silly, he doesn't want to, Flora. You are just over reacting, or are you?' Flora thought to herself. Flora went to her closet and looked through it. She wouldn't go to Helia wearing a t-shirt and pajama shorts like she usually did on their nightly meetings. She stared and stared, until she found what she was looking for. Musa had bought it for her, so naturally, it was a little too scandalous for Flora, but as a friend, she said, "Thank You" and stuffed it in the back of her closet. She now, maybe, had a use for it. She pulled it out and put it on. She went over to the mirror and looked at herself and she thought that she looked really good. She wore the black strapless corset with lacing in the back with pink ribbon and black booty shorts. She then put on her thigh high tights that hooked onto the shorts. She then covered herself with her baggy black sweatpants and put on her pink peat coat. She then looked at her hair and she took it down and brushed the style out. She left a few curls and took her hair and head and flipped it so her hair was pushed back and full. She then added a little bit of hairspray and natural makeup. She then put on her black stiletto heels that Stella made her get because they were a fashion basic. The things that her friends made her get or got her, well at least they were getting use tonight. Flora left for Redfountain.

At Redfountain, Flora snuck to the back and went to the forest. She walked to the spot where she knew that Helia would be waiting for her. She walked deep into the forest and saw a light, she knew it was Helia. She followed that light until she came to the spot that she and Helia called their own. She then got to the small clearing and saw the lake and the flowers. She looked around and saw Helia by a large ocean of candles that lit up the clearing. He was wearing jeans and a button up white dress shirt. On the ground was his sketch pad, a blanket with a bunch of pillows and a radio playing smooth jazz, in particular, the song that they danced to at the dance. Helia got up and walked over to Flora.

"Helia, I am speechless." Flora said. She held onto the collar of the collar of her coat.

"Then don't talk." Helia whispered in Flora's ear as he grabbed her waist. He bent his head down and gave her a soft and lingering kiss on the lips. He then pulled away and Flora stood there in a trance that she couldn't and didn't want to find herself out of. Helia then brought her over to the candlelit circle and grabbed her hands and they started to dance. Flora felt as if she were floating on thin air and if Helia let her go, she would plummet to the Earth.

"Helia, I love you." Flora said as she placed her head on Helia's shoulder as they glided across the grass.

"I love you too." Helia said.

"Please don't leave."

"I wish I didn't have to but I must." Helia said and Flora started to cry. Helia let her go and looked at her. She closed her eyes and turned away her head so that Helia would not see her cry.

"I'm sorry, I know that you wanted this night to be special." Flora said softly, her head still turned away.

Helia placed his hand under her chin and pulled her face to face his. "Anytime that I am with you is special to me. Even if you are crying in a coat and sweatpants."

"Yeah about that."

"About what?" Helia asked as he let go of Flora and Flora stepped back and first took off her sweat pants revealing the shorts and tights. "What are you doing?" Flora then took off her coat and flipped back her hair. "Uh…I…uh…" Helia said drooling over Flora. Flora sensually walked over to Helia and grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him towards her.

"Ready for a special night?"


	3. The Night

Helia stood there in front of Flora with his mouth on the floor. Flora stood with her coat open and revealing her outfit.

"I…um…I…you…what…I can't even." Helia stuttered as he stared at Flora. Flora put her head down but suddenly a rush of confidence and lust came over her. She slowly lifted her head and gave a small smirk. She walked seductively up to Helia. When she got up to him she caressed his cheek with her hand.

"Did I ever say how incredibly attracted you are?" Flora whispered into Helia's ear. Helia felt Flora's breath in his ear and on his skin and it made his heart raise and the hair on his body stand up.

"Uhh…I…no…yes…maybe…I" Helia continued to stutter and this made Flora giggle. She then put her hands on Helia's chest.

"Really? Well, let me just say that you are so sexy and attractive." Flora said as she pressed her body against his making his knees buckle. "You are also smart, kind, poetic, sensitive, artistic, strong, wonderful, did I mention kind?" Flora said seductively as she and Helia slowly fell onto the blankets and pillows.

"Flora, I love you." Helia whispered.

"Just kiss me." Flora whispered as she straddled Helia and brought her lips to his. Helia put his arms around Flora's waist and brought her whole body on top of his. His hands started to roam around Flora's body touching curves that he could only dream of touching. Flora on the other hand was unbuttoning Helia's shirt to reveal his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. Flora felt the lumps of Helia's toned muscles.

"Helia, I love you." Flora whispered. Flora went back down to Helia's face to give him another kiss. Helia put his hand on Flora's back and felt the pink ribbon that held her black corset together. His hand trembled as he started to tug on one of the stands not sure of whether or not to pull it in order to untie it. "Go for it." Flora gasped as she broke the kiss to tell Helia and went right back to kissing him. He then pulled the stand letting the bow come undone. Helia pulled on the laces in order to undo the corset. Helia finally got all of the laces undone and the rest was history.

Flora fell on top of Helia to weak with what had just happened. Helia was sweating and gasping for air. He held on to Flora with all of his might and refused to let go.

"Flora…I love you…thank you." Helia panted.

"I love you too." Flora giggled as she looked up to Helia's face as she was lying down on top of him. He then kissed him tenderly. Suddenly, Helia's phone started to ring however Helia did not move, he was too happy and elated to move and he did not want to have Flora to get off of him.

"Are you going to get that?" Flora asked Helia.

"No, that would require me getting up and you getting off of me." Helia smirked. That made Flora blush. "Why are you still blushing? We just did the unthinkable and you didn't even blush once."

"Because you are so sweet." Flora said as she poked Helia on the nose.

"I'll accept that answer." Helia chuckled.

"Helia, why me?" Flora asked.

"What do you mean?" Helia asked as he propped his body on his arms, Flora still on top of him.

"Why did you choose me? You are too good for me." Flora said.

"No I am not. However, there are no words to describe the feelings I have for you. Love doesn't even start to describe it. When I first saw you here in this very spot, I felt a feeling that I never thought before and then at the dance, for only knowing you for a day, I knew that you were the one for me." Helia said.

"I love you, Helia. Come on." Flora said and she then got off of Helia and snapped her fingers and appeared on her a black, string, two piece bathing suit. She then ran over to the lake and jumped in.

"Alrighty then." Helia said as he put on a pair of shorts and ran over to the lake and jumped in. Helia swam over to Flora and Flora jumped on top of him. She planted a kiss right on his lips. Helia's arms went around Flora's neck and undid the tie that held Flora's top up.

"Feisty are we now?" Flora giggled.

"You have no idea." Helia growled.

"You are so weird." Flora said. She then kissed Helia once again and then Helia's phone rang again, neither he nor Flora heard the phone go off in Helia's pants pocket. The couple swam and made out in the water for another good thirty minutes until they decided to get out. Flora put her shorts and put on Helia's white button up shirt and Helia put back on his black pants and went shirtless. Helia lied down on the blankets and pillows. Flora lied down next to Helia and cuddled up to him.

"Tonight has been perfect." Flora said.

"Truly unforgettable." Helia said and at that Flora closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep in the arms of the man that she loved. "Goodnight, Flora." Helia whispered and joined her in sleep.

The next day the couple woke up in the woods. Helia was the first to wake up and he saw Flora still peacefully sleeping next to him. This brought a smile to his face. However, he got up to get in his pants pocket and pull out his phone. He checked the time which read 10:15 and sighed, perfect, the sooner Flora wakes up the more time they have but he did not to wake up Flora. He then saw that he had five calls last night and three voicemails. He dialed in hi s password and listened to each of the voicemails with intensity.

"Hello, this is the War Office of Nox…" Helia listened to the message and his face went cold. He did not know that Flora had woken up.

"Good morning, Helia." Flora said as she brushed the hair back from her face with her fingers but Helia did not respond but kept listening to the message. "I said good morning, Helia." Flora repeated again louder. Helia kept listening but then hung up his phone.

"Sorry, I was listening to messages from last night." Helia said as he sat back down next to Flora.

"Oh, who were they from?" Flora asked nervously, not knowing what to expect.

"The War Office of Nox." Helia said blankly.

"What did they want?" Flora asked fearfully. Coming from a War Office could not be good.

"The war has taken a turn for the worst. My troop has been forced into a retreat by the Anox Army and we lost the city of Kryon. I have to go back in two days." Helia explained.

"What? No you can't. You just got back." Flora started to yell and she could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

"Don't cry, I will be back before you know it." Helia said as he pulled Flora into a warm embrace.

"But what if you don't come back?" Flora asked in between tears.

"Then let's make these two days the best ever."

**So the x's are to take place of the uhh acts that Helia and Flora partook of. However, I may write what the x's stood for (if I get people that want me to write it). It will be in the M section probably entitled Secret Space X. So if you want it leave a PM or review saying that you do. **


	4. Breakfast at Redfountain

**So, I tried to write what happened during the night but then I just thought, "Nope, too awkward." So I will just continue the story.**

Helia and Flora walked back to Redfountain hand in hand. They got to the outside of the forest and stood there and looked into each other's eyes.

"So, what would you like to do of day one of the best two days together?" Helia asked. Flora smiled and she then heard a slight growl in her stomach.

"I don't know, but breakfast is sure sounding good." Flora said and Helia started to chuckle. He grabbed Flora's hand and gave it a soft lingering kiss.

"As you wish." Helia whispered to Flora as she blushed and took his hand. He led her into Redfountain and they walked to the cafeteria that smelled like Belgian Waffles.

"It smells so good in here. I can't wait to get some waffles; it seems like forever since I have had them." Flora said with a smile on her face as she looked at the line for the waffles. The line was short and only had a few people in it so Flora and Helia walked up there to get their waffles.

As Flora and Helia were in line, Helia was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hello," Helia said.

"Helia, is it really you?" the guy asked. He had short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and looked to be around Helia's age.

"Yeah, why ask…um?" Helia asked.

"Sorry, my name is Matthew. I have been wondering where you went." Matthew replied enthusiastically.

"Long story, why so concerned?" Helia asked once again.

"I noticed that you were gone and a lot of people were wondering where you were." Matthew said.

"I had business to take care of…what are you looking at?" Helia asked. Matthew was staring at Flora.

"Who is that?" Matthew asked.

"Not yours." Helia snapped.

"Helia, calm down," Flora said calmly. "I am Flora and I am Helia's girlfriend. Nice to meet you but I have a plate of waffles with whipped cream, bananas and chocolate sauce with my name on it so hopefully we will see you around." Flora then grabbed Helia by the arm and turned him around to the counter to get their food. Matthew stepped out of the line, not hurt by the fact that Flora was taken and walked through the cafeteria. Soon, an arm shot out and grabbed Matthew by his red t-shirt collar.

"Ow what-" Matthew started to say.

"Be quiet, now what did that girl tell you?" the mysterious boy asked.

"Nothing, that she was the girlfriend of Helia, who is really cool and that she had her name on some waffles." Matthew said frighteningly.

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Now can I go?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah." The mystery boy said. He let go of Matthew and Matthew walked out of the cafeteria and the boy followed suit.

"Ah, waffles, come to me." Flora said as she and Helia sat down. "What?" Flora said as she sat and ate her waffles.

"I love you." Helia sighed and Flora blushed.

"How many times are you going to say that?" Flora asked timidly.

"Until it isn't true." Helia said as he leaned across the table and gave Flora a soft yet lingering kiss on her lips.

"God, that is disgusting." Helia and Flora quickly turned their head and saw David standing by their table. Helia glared at David but Flora decided to ease the tension.

"Oh David, I didn't know you went here." Flora smiled.

"Yeah, for three years now, I am surprised that you didn't notice me." David said.

"Well, the school is so big." Flora admitted.

"Yeah, that's not the only thing that is." Helia mumbled and he was met with a kick in the shin by Flora under the table.

"Be nice." Flora said through a smile.

"So, why are you here with…him?" David questioned.

"We were grabbing breakfast and then we have two wonderful days ahead of us." Flora said.

"And nights." Helia seductively added, this made Flora giggle and David snarl.

"Flora, I still can't believe that you are with this loser after what he did to you." David yelled.

"Not this again, David." Flora said softly.

"I love you, Flora and I want what is best for you. You need someone that will be there for you no matter what. Someone that will hold you when you cry yourself to sleep, not the person that is the reason for crying yourself to sleep, Flora, I am the one for you." David said as he knelt to the side of Flora and looked at her with compassion in his eyes.

"David, you are a wonderful fri-" Flora started to say but then was cut off by David.

"Do not say friend. Flora, I love you." David said forcefully and full of passion as he grabbed Flora's hands.

"How many times are you going to say that?" Flora asked.

"Until it isn't true." David responded with a whisper in Flora's ear and place one hand on her waist and the other stroked her cheek before he kissed her on the lips.

"Alright, that is quite enough!" Helia yelled. He then stood up and the cafeteria went quiet. The students had been watching the whole time but this was the first time that they became apparent. Helia stormed over to David and snatched his wrists away from Flora and punched him in the jaw.

"Helia, I thought that you were a pacifist." Flora asked in shock as she saw David groaning on the cafeteria floor.

"I am, that is when pigs like him mess with the person that I love." Helia said. Flora then hugged Helia and they walked out of the cafeteria.

"All I wanted was some waffles." Flora said and this caused Helia to laugh. He then gave Flora a side hug as they walked to Helia's room.

In Helia's room , the rest of the boys were in there with occupying themselves until Helia and Flora walked in.

"Where were you this morning?" Sky asked Helia setting down his magazine.

"I was walking in the woods and I came across Flora examining some plants. Then I invited Flora to get breakfast." Helia said.

"Yeah we know about the breakfast fiasco." Brandon said.

"How did you know about that, it only happened five minutes ago?" Helia asked.

"Word travels fast, Helia." Brandon replied.

"Well, that aside Flora and I are going into my room for a while." Helia said as he led the way to his bedroom.

"Be safe, lovebirds." Riven yelled from across the room. This caused Flora to blush and for Helia to chuckle and give Riven a thumbs up to amuse him.

When Flora and Helia were in Helia's room, they sat on Helia's bed.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Helia asked.

"I thought that we could go see this movie that is new in Magix but apparently and Earth classic that looks really good, it's called Gone with the Wind." Flora said.

"Sounds great, I think I saw a trailer of it." Helia smiled to Flora.

"Then at night, they are having a singing open mic night that Musa was interested at the club in Magix." Flora said.

"Whatever you want." Helia said.

"What about you? What do you want to do? You are the one going into battle risking your life." Flora asked with concern.

"I just want to make you happy." Helia replied. Flora then smiled and gave Helia a kiss.

"Well, the first thing that we should do is shower and get changed because sweatpants is not very flattering.

After Helia and Flora got done showering, Flora snapped her fingers and was then wearing a strapless white sundress with pastel yellow designs along with white flats. Helia went over to his closet and put on a loose white poet's shirt and black pants.

"Ready, my lady?" Helia asked Flora holding his arm.

"Ready." Flora said as she placed her arm into Helia's.

"Let day one of the best two days ever, commence!" Helia said as they walked out and started their day.


	5. Day One

"That may have been the longest movie ever." Helia sighed as the credits rolled and the lights came on. Helia looked over at Flora and saw that she had tears rolling down her eyes. "What's wrong, Flora?"

"Nothing, I loved this movie, Rhett was perfect for Scarlet but she was too dumb to see it." Flora said while wiping the tears off of her face. Helia leaned over to her and wiped her tears off with her sleeve. Flora then looked at Helia and smiled. Helia stood up and put out his hand and Flora gladly took it. She stood up and they walked out of the theater. Helia and Flora walked outside and realized that it was 4:00 and it would be another three hours before they met everyone at the club.

"So what do you want to do?" Helia asked.

"Well, I really don't want to go back to Alfea and get ready so how about we go shopping." Flora smiled.

"Uh, really?" Helia asked as her raised an eyebrow.

"I know, lame right? But I think it would be fun to raise and Hell and I want to spend time with you." Flora said.

"Alright, as long as we get to raise Hell." Helia smirked and he and Flora walked to the nearest store.

"Here we go, a Mr. and Miss Magix." Flora said and they walked inside of the store. They were greeted by a handsome young man that was Helia's age.

"Hello, baby. Let me know if there is anything that I can do for you?" the greeter grabbed Flora's hand and kissed it. Helia then snatched the boys hand away from Flora's.

"Helia, let it go." Flora said while grabbing the hand that Helia was using to grip the boy's hand. Helia then glared at the boy sighed and threw down the boy's hand. Helia and Flora started to walk away when a store clerk slammed some boxes on the ground. Helia's eyes grew wide and he turned around and took the boy that had kissed Flora's hand and grabbed his collar and put him up to his face. "HELIA, PUT HIM DOWN!" Flora yelled at Helia. Helia was staring into the boy's eyes and when he heard Flora's voice released him.

"I am so sorry! I have no idea what came over me." Helia apologized.

"Don't worry about it," the boy said with a trembling voice, "Hey Jim, I am going to take my break now." The boy yelled to the back room and then ran outside. Flora backed away from Helia. Helia turned around and saw that Flora was close to tears. He started to walk up to her and she backed away further from him as she stared into his eyes.

"Flora, I seriously don't know what came over me. I heard a crash and I just had some sort of flashback of the field." Helia explained as he opened his arms and walked to Flora.

"Helia, I don't know what to do, I thought you were a pacifist and now, I don't know what you are. Beating up David, now this." Flora started to cry. Helia walked up to Flora and started to wrap his arms around Flora and he held her as tight as he could.

"Flora, I love you and I would never hurt you. Please, I need you to get me through this." Helia said as he held Flora in the middle of the store. Several people were walking by and watching Flora and Helia embrace.

"Hey keep walking. Nothing to see here people." Flora said as she stopped crying. She then looked up at Helia and smiled.

"Now that's my Flora and I promise to keep on being your Helia." Helia said as he loosened his grip on Flora. Flora took his hand and led him to the men's section and they started to shop for new outfits,

After shopping, Helia and Flora went to a bathroom in a nearby to change clothes and to order a little snack.

"Flora, are you almost done?" Helia asked from outside of the bathroom.

"Yeah, one second." Flora yelled back at him and then walked out of the bathroom. Helia's mouth almost dropped. Flora was wearing a backless, tight and black dress and black heels. She had her hair in a curly messy bun and smoky eyes.

"Oh my…" Helia muttered.

"What?" Flora asked and she brushed off her dress and looked at Helia.

"You look great, Flora." Helia said.

"Really? Its not usually something that I would wear but if you like it." Flora said.

"I love what you usually wear. You look beautiful in everything that you wear, " Helia leaned over to Flora and whispered in her ear, "and don't wear." Flora started to giggle and turn a violent shade of red.

"Come on, let's go to the club." Flora said as she grabbed Helia's hand and they walked out of the restaurant and walked down the street to the club.

At the club, Helia and Flora walked into the crowded club and found the rest of the girls dancing with their boyfriends. Musa caught sight of Flora and Helia and she left the dance floor with Riven and walked up to the couple.

"Hey guys!" Musa yelled over the music.

"Hello, Musa! Are you excited?" Flora asked.

"You have no idea, I have to keep dancing so that I won't think about it." Musa said.

"I am sure you will do fine." Flora said.

"You know that we have all done a song, but you. Even Tecna has sung her heart out." Musa winked and Flora glared at her. "Welp, back to dancing." Then she and Riven went back to the dance floor.

"Never sang, eh?" Helia asked coyly.

"Only in the shower and it really wasn't that good." Flora shyly said.

"Hmmm." Helia said. Flora just rolled her eyes and pulled Helia to the dance floor. They danced for about an hour to various songs and then the DJ stopped the music. It was time for Musa's big moment.

"Alright, alright, now we have a new performer to open mic night, however she is no stranger to the stages of Magix. Put your hands together for Musa!" the DJ took the mic off of his stand and held it out for Musa to grab as she approached the stage. There was a huge amount of cheering from the audience. Musa finally reached the stage and took the mic.

"Hey, how is everybody doing?" Musa yelled to the crowd and the crowd cheered. "Now I know that you were expecting me, and don't worry I will be singing but I think that a certain someone should join me up here."

"I hope she and Riven do a duet." Flora whispered to Helia.

"FLORA! Will you come up here?" Musa yelled.

"Oh no." Flora said to herself and the crowd started to cheer even louder.


	6. Make You Feel My Love

**Hey everyone that reads my stories, I have been out of the country and unable to update for a while but I am back and ready for action! I hope that you are!**

"Go up there, Flora." Helia said and he nudged Flora in the arm.

"No way!" Flora yelled at Helia as she looked at everyone watching her and cheering her up onto the stage.

"Flora, get on up here! We don't have all day!" Musa shouted into the microphone. Soon the cheering in the audience became louder. Flora took a deep breath and started to walk to the stage, and dragged Helia along.

"What are you doing, Flora?" Helia asked as he followed Flora to the stage, as if he had a choice.

"You are singing with me." Flora said sternly as she made her way through the crowd of people.

"What? But it is you that they want, not me." Helia said. Flora then stopped and turned to him.

"Please." Flora said sweetly.

"Fine, you know that I cannot say no to you. However, after we are done you have to sing a song by yourself." Helia said.

"Okay okay." Flora said and they continued walking to the front of the crowd and to the stage.

On stage, Musa smiled and started to clap which the audience followed. Musa then welcomed Helia and Flora to the stage and handed Flora the microphone.

"H-H-Hi, I am Flora and this is Helia and apparently we are going to be singing a song together." Flora nervously said into the microphone and the audience listened attentively. Helia picked up a guitar and whispered into Flora's ear and Flora nodded her head and made her way to the piano that was on the stage.

"Alright, as Flora said I am Helia and we will be singing a short song together and then Flora will be singing a song by herself for all of you to enjoy." Helia said which made the audience cheer once again. Helia then looked at Flora and Helia strummed the guitar, Flora started to play the piano and the audience became quiet.

Helia: Swan dive down eleven stories high  
Hold your breath until you see the light

The crowd started to applaud and Flora stared at Helia. 'I had no idea that he could sing.' Flora thought to herself.

Helia and Flora: You can sink to the bottom of the sea  
Just don't go without me

'I had no idea the Flora could sing.' Helia thought to himself.

Flora: Go get lost where no one can be found  
Drink so long and deep until you drown

Both: Say your goodbyes, but darlin' if you please,  
Don't go without me.

C'est la vie, c'est la mort.  
You and me, forevermore

Let's walk down the road that has no end.  
Steal away where only angels tread.  
Heaven or hell or somewhere in between  
Cross your heart to take me when you leave.  
Don't go... Please don't go. Don't go without me.

Helia and Flora stopped singing and playing and there was a moment of silence where a pin drop could be heard. Soon, there was an eruption of applause and cheering from the audience. Helia then put down the guitar and picked up the microphone.

"Alright, now without further ado I give you, Flora!" Helia said as he placed the microphone in the stand and hopped off stage.

"Hi, I am Flora and I really don't know what I should sing but I guess I have to think of something." Flora said and walked over to the piano. She took a deep breath and started to play once again.

When the rain  
Is blowing in your face  
And the whole world  
Is on your case  
I could offer you  
A warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows  
And the stars appear  
And there is no - one there  
To dry your tears  
I could hold you  
For a million years  
To make you feel my love

I know you  
Haven't made  
Your mind up yet  
But I would never  
Do you wrong  
I've known it  
From the moment  
That we met  
No doubt in my mind  
Where you belong  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/a/adele/make_you_feel_my_ ]  
I'd go hungry  
I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling  
Down the avenue  
Know there's nothing  
That I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

The storms are raging  
On the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change  
Are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing  
Like me yet

I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends  
Of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love

Flora stopped singing and ended with a chord and once again there was dead silence. Then as Flora released a breath, the audience started to cheer the loudest that they had ever before. Musa then hopped onto the stage and went over to help Flora up from the piano bench because all Flora could do was sit and stare at the audience.

"Flora, you were amazing!" Musa shouted over the crowd to Flora. Musa then gave Flora a hug and Flora walked off stage. "Once again, that was Flora!" Musa shouted into the microphone and the crowd cheered. Musa then got herself situated and started to play and sing.

Meanwhile, Flora was getting many praises and compliments from the crowd which she acknowledged and thanked but all she wanted to do was get to her friends and Helia. She then found them in a big group and walked up to them. However, Helia was not there.

"Hey guys, have you seen He-" Flora started to ask.

"Flora! That was amazing! I had no idea that you could sing!" Bloom shouted.

"That really was spect-" Sky started to say.

"Flora darling, you must sing more often! I know. Maybe I could talk to someone in Solaria about getting you and Musa a record deal!" Stella interrupted Helia.

"Yeah, you and Musa are fantastic. It only makes sense." Tecna said.

"I don't know, this is kind of a once and a while thing. Musa is the singer, I am not." Flora said timidly.

"Flora, you are great and you wrote that song yourself. You and Musa should team up or something and form a duo group." Layla said.

"Or go solo, both of you. Either way you both will be phenomenal." Tecna said as she looked at Flora.

"Look, I love that you like my song but I really don't know. I am just an amateur." Flora said.

"Everyone started that way, nobody was born a singing superstar. Just think about it." Bloom said.

"Alright, I will but talk to Musa about it. Make sure that she is fine with the idea." Flora said and she then walked away to see Helia sitting down at the bar and drinking a glass of soda. Flora walked over and Helia spun around, as if he sensed her coming.

"Hey Helia." Flora said shyly as she sat down next to him.

"Flora, you were amazing. Did you write that song yourself, I have never heard of it?" Helia asked.

"Yes, did you like it? The song that is." Flora asked.

"No," Helia said and then Flora looked down at the Flora in sorrow, Helia then smiled, "I loved it." He added on. Flora then looked up and smiled and leaned over to kiss Helia.

"I do have a question though." Helia said as he and Flora pulled away from the kiss.

"Yes, what is it?" Flora asked nervously.

"Did you write the song about someone?" Helia asked.

"Yes." Flora replied quietly.

"Really?" Helia said. "May I ask who?" Helia asked.

"Um, I wrote it about you before I told you how I felt. I know, it is stupid, I was just u-" Flora was then stopped by Helia's lips crashing onto hers and she melted into him. Soon, Flora felt a tap on her shoulder and broke the kiss with Helia. She looked up and started to smile.

"Hey Flora. I was just wondering if you wanted to dance?" David asked.

"Um," Flora looked at Helia who was giving David a death glare but then nodded to Flora, "sure." Flora said knowing that Helia was fine with it.

"Cool." David said and grabbed Flora's hand and led her to the dance floor where they started to dance.

"So, Flora. How are you?" David asked.

"I am fine, and you?" Flora asked.

"Good, but I could be better." David said.

"Better?" Flora inquired.

"Yes, better." David responded.

"What would make you feel better?"

"You." David then grabbed Flora and pulled her close to him.

"David, I just want to be friends. You are great but not great for me." Flora said as she pushed herself away from David.

"Come on, Flora. I don't know what you see in that Helia guy. He left you and is going to be leaving you again. Why do you like him so much?" David asked as he grabbed Flora by the arms.

"I like him because he gets me and he is kind, sensitive, loyal and I love him." Flora said.

"Flora, I am all of that too. What makes him that much more special?" David asked.

"I know that you are but there is a special connection and the way that he makes my heart flutter and, wait, why do I need to explain myself to you? David, I want to be friends with you and no more." Flora said.

"Fine, but the minute that he breaks your heart, I will always be here for you and then we can be together." David said.

"Noted." Flora said. She then walked back over to Helia and sat down next to him.

"Glad to have you back." Helia said.

"Glad to be back." Flora said.

"I really don't trust that David guy." Helia said.

"I know, but you have nothing to worry about. I love you and not him." Flora said.

"Good." Helia smiled and he and Flora shared another kiss."Do you want to dance?" Helia asked.

"I thought you would never ask." Flora said as she grabbed Helia's hand and they made their way to the dance floor where they danced the night away with their friends and each other. Everything was great.

**So I hope that you liked it. Disclaimer: The Helia and Flora song is C'est La Mort by The Civil Wars and the Flora song is Make You Feel My Love (Adele Cover) so there you go, really good songs and artists. Review if you want, I mean who am I to tell you what to do.**


	7. Sleepover

**Sorry for not updating in FOREVER!**

"We're HOME!" Stella yelled as they reached the gates of Alfea. The Winx and Specialists were exhausted after a long night of being in Magix.

"You can say that again." Bloom sighed as she rested her head on Sky's chest.

"We're HOME!" Stella yelled again.

"Yeah I didn't mean literally." Bloom said.

"It was a really fun night with a few surprises." Tecna said.

"Like what?" Timmy asked.

"Like the fact that Flora and Helia can sing and contrary to popular belief, Riven can dance." Tecna stated whiche earned a few chuckles from the rest of the group, except Riven.

"Yeah, but I still don't like dancing." Riven stated coldly.

"Sure you don't." Layla slyly said as she smiled at Riven and soon the rest of the gang burst into laughter at the comment.

"Well, we better head inside, it is getting quite cold. See you tomorrow, boys." Flora said. With that said the boys kissed their girlfriends and the Winx walked inside and to their bedroom.

"You look a little down in the dumps, Flo." Musa observed Flora as she went to change into her pyjamas.

"Yeah, just a little sad that Helia is leaving tomorrow night and tomorrow could be the last time that I see him." Flora responded as she put on her pink shorts and brushed out her hair.

"Don't worry you will see him again." Musa reassured her.

"See who again?" Bloom asked walking into the room brushing her teeth.

"Oh, Flora is worried that she won't see Helia again, but I'm sure that she will." Musa explained.

"Oh, I see. Flora it will be okay, you have nothing to worry about." Bloom said.

"Really? How do you know? I have every reason to be worried! Helia is fighting in a war and he could die at any minute and you are telling me that I have nothing to be worried about! I'm sorry girls, but when your boyfriends go into battle then you can tell me that there is nothing to worry about!" Flora yelled as tears rushed from her eyes.

"Woah, what is going on in here?" Stella asked as she walked into a room with a sobbing fairy and her distraught friends.

"Flora, is just a little worried about Helia leaving tomorrow." Bloom told Stella.

"A little worried! I'm terrified! I love him!" Flora shouted even through muffled sobs.

"Well, I know what this calls for. Slumber Party!" Stella shouted.

"At two in the morning?" Musa asked.

"Well, we are already up late, why not have some girl type fun?" Stella said enthousiastically.

"I'm game, what about you Flora?" Bloom asked.

"I think that may help me keep my mind off of Helia approaching his possible death." Flora answered quietly as she wiped he eyes.

"That's sort of the spirit!" Stella exclaimed. Stella grabbed Flora's hand and she ran out to tell Layla and Tecna of their plans.

"I guess it sounds fun. Okay, lets do it." Tecna said. With that, the girls gathered their pillows and blankets and went to the sitting area to enjoy the first event in any Stella slumber party, makeovers.

"Flora, you have to let me make you up! You will look fantastic!" Stella exclaimed.

"Well, I can't say no now, can I?" Flora sucummed to Stella and Stella went to work on Flora.

Meanwhile, at Red Fountain.

"It's going to be rough seeing you go tomorrow." Brandon said to Helia.

"I'm not worried for me, it's Flora that I am worried about. What will happen if something happens to me?" Helia said slightly distraught as he slumped onto his bed and placed his head into his hands.

"Helia, as long as I am here, Flora will be fine. She is like a sister to me." Brandon reassured Helia as he sat on the bed with Helia and put his arm around Helia's shoulders.

"Thanks, man." Helia said.

"No problem, now I think I hear some commotion in the main room, let's see what's going on." Brandon said as he stood up. Helia followed and they walked into the commons area.

"Riven, I'm not doing that!" Timmy shouted.

"I know you want to." Riven said.

"What does Timmy want to do?" Sky asked as he came into the room with Nabu.

"I know that the girls are having a slumber party and Timmy won't turn on the Winx Cam." Riven retorted.

"How do you know?" Brandon asked.

"Please? Stella, late night, after a party." Riven said, "I really thought you knew your girlfriend better than that, Brandon?"

"I think that it would be an invasion of their privacy." Timmy interjected earning him a glare from Riven.

"Come on, Guys. It will be fun." Riven defensively stated.

"Well, I'm pretty curious of what they have to say to be honest." Nabu stated shyly.

"Same, but I do feel a little invasive." Brandon said.

"Well, how about this. Timmy sets up the camera for me and if you want to watch, watch. If not, go along your merry way. Deal?" Riven said.

"Deal." The rest said reluctantly.

Timmy set up the camera and there were the girls doing make overs.

"All done, Layla." Bloom said.

"Wow, you look hot, Layla." Musa stated. This caught Nabu's attention.

"Come to join me?" Riven asked coily.

" Oh shut up." Nabu snapped as he pulled up a chair.

Layla had her hair in a sexy up-do with tendrils framing her face and a frosted pink lips with natural eye make up.

"Look who's talking. Bloom you look beautiful. If I were Sky, I would watch out for other boys." Layla responded. This obviously caught Sky's attention.

"Welcome to the club." Riven said earning him a slap on the back of the head from Sky.

Bloom had her hair slicked back with a smokey eyes and nude lips.

"Wow, I should be on guard." Sky said and Riven and Nabu chuckled.

"Tecna, you look fabulous!" Stella shouted. "Who knew the geek could look so chic?"

"What?" Timmy stated as he ran to the screen.

"And that makes four." Riven said under his breath.

Tecna had her short purple hair curled and pink lips with natural eye make up.

"She does look gorgeous." Timmy swooned over Tecna.

"Earth to Timmy!" Sky shouted.

"Dang, somebody get me a glass because that is a tall drink of water!" Musa shouted. "Stella, you look amazing!"

"Move out of my way!" Brandon shouted as he ran to the computer.

"Five." Riven smiled as he reclined in his chair.

Stella was sporting a sock bun with pieces stratigically falling out with a smokey eye and a pearl pink lip.

"She looks hot!" Brandon shouted. "I can't wait to see her tomorrow."

"She probably won't look like that tomorrow." Timmy said which gave license for Brandon to glare at him.

"Shut up." Brandon said.

"Musa you look great!" Flora shouted.

Musa had her hair in a fancy bun and natural eyes and a dark red lip color.

"My Musa always looks great, Flora!" Riven yelled at the monitor.

"She can't hear you." Timmy stated.

"No really?" Riven said sarcastically.

"OH MY GOD! FLORA YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY STUNNING!" Stella shouted.

With that said, Helia walked up to the computer and his jaw dropped.

"And it looks like everyone is here." Riven chuckled.

Flora had her hair in big and loose curls with a smokey eye that complemented her green eyes and a bright red lip color that made everything pop.

"Oh honey, if I were Helia, I would become a deserter and desert right into your arms!" Layla exclaimed.

"You better come back, Helia. See what you have to live for?" Brandon laughed.

"Your telling me." Helia said with his eyes still glued to the computer.

"Come on girls, with looks like these. Let's put on a fashion show. First cute, then formal, swimsuit, and then something sexy." Stella said.

The girls grabbed some of their clothes and the headed to back to the common room.

"I can't wait for the last category." Riven said.

"First in the cute department we have Layla," Stella announced using a hair brush as a microphone, "who is sporting a khaki skirt with green boots and a green halter top. Next we have Musa showing off some leg with black shorts and a red t-shirt and red sneakers. Oh here comes Bloom in a blue mini skirt and a white shirt with white heels. Tecna tonight brings us purple capris with a purple and green shirt and purple sneakers. Next we have Flora sporting a pink flora sundress with a white belt and white shoes. And finally me, Stella, wearing orange shorts and a white top and white sandals. Next we will have our formal outfits."

"Wow they look good, now I really can't wait for that last category." Riven said.

Alright, ladies! Next comes the formal category." It was now time for Bloom to take over the mic. "First we have Musa showing a sparkly red strapless dress with a lace up in the back with black silk ribbon and black stilettoes. Next, Tecna wearing a deep purple dress with long sleeves and a cut out in the back also wearing white kitten heels. Here comes Layla wearing a one shoulder light green dress with diamonds in a nice swirly pattern, whatever you call it Layla, running down the side of her dress oh and whats this? A slit showing off some leg and those silver heels. Work it sister! Next we have Flora wearing a pink strapless dress that seems to flow in the wind and diamonds covering the entire bust. That must be heavy and expensive. And those gold strappy stilettoes are darling. Next we have Stella wearing an orange mermaid style dress with yellow diamond accents and lovely silver heels. Finally, we have Bloom, me, wearing a light blue strapless dress with a dark blue sash around her waist and wearing white stilettoes. Our third category will be swim suit."

"This should be good." Brandon said as he pushed his chair closer to the computer.

"Welcome to my favorite category, swimsuit!" Layla exclaimed. "First we have Flora showing a lot of skin in this tiny pink bikini, floral print rimmed sunglasses and pink sandals. Next, Stella wearing a yellow bikini with diamond accents and white sandals. Musa is showing off a red strapless one piece that is very 1920's chic with black heels. Work it, girl! Bloom comes down the runway wearing a blue bikini and a blue and white sarong keeping it classy. She finishes it off with a wide brimmed straw hat and white sandals. Here comes Tecna wearing a purple bikini top with purple swim shorts, very sporty, with purple sandals. Finally, there is me with a green bikini with white sunglasses and white sandals. Our final and fun category, sexy wear is coming up next." Layla concluded.

"FINALLY!" Riven shouted.

"I cannot wait to see what they have in store for us." Sky said.

"If it is sexier than the swim suit category then I'm reving up my hoverbike and crashing that party for some Stella time." Brandon said

"Brandon, calm down. This show technically isn't for us." Helia said putting his hand on Brandon's shoulder to calm him down.

"Now is the moment that you have all been waiting for." Flora said. "Sexy wear. First we have Bloom with a sheer baby blue nightgown with sheer white knee high tights and white stilettoes. Next we have Stella wearing a yellow corset with black lacing in the back with black hot pants and black boots that go all the way up to her thighs. Here comes Tecna with a purple lace night gown that goes barely past here butt, you work it Tec, and black heels. Next Layla that is wearing a sparkly green bra with green boy short underwear and black knee high socks and black heels. Next we have Musa wearing a black corset with red lacing in the front and red hot pants with black stilettoes. And thats it." Flora quickly finished and started to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" Stella yelled taking the brush from Flora and pushing her on the runway. "Finally we have Flora wearing a pink corset that accentuates all of her assets and sparkly black booty shorts have black sheer tights clipped onto them and black stilettoes. THAT completes are show." Stella said putting down the brush and snapping her fingers to get rid of the runway, lights, and music.

"Thank you for coming tonight and boys," Stella started and the Specialists head snapped up, "go to bed." Stella said and all of the girls blew kisses and waved in the direction of the camera. Tecna went over to the bookshelf and shut off the hidden camera.

"What just happened?" Brandon asked dumbfounded.

"We've been caught, that's what happened." Sky snapped.

"Whatever, that was hot." Riven said. "How about we go pay them a little visit."

"Right behind you!" The boys said.


	8. Truth or Dare

There was a knock on the door and the girls jumped as it was almost three in the morning.

"Who on Earth could that be?" Bloom asked.

"As if we know!" Musa shouted.

"Someone go answer it." Stella quivered as they all huddled together in fright.

"I'll get it." Musa said as she slowly got up and went to the door. She put her hand on the door handle and looked back at her friends who urged her to open the door.

"Go on, open it." Stella quietly demanded.

"If I get blasted I blame you." Musa said. Musa took a deep breath, turned the knob and quickly opened the door.

"I thought that you would never open that door." Rive smirked as he stood at the doorway with the rest of the Specialists. The rest of the girls saw who it was and loosened up and let out a sigh of relief.

"Isn't it a little past curfew?" Tecna stated sarcastically as the boys filed into the Winx dorm.

"Yeah, but after that show you gave us, how could we not come out." Brandon said as he went to sit down next to Stella.

"You could have at least told us you were coming." Layla said while snuggling up to Nabu.

"And ruin the surprise? I think not." Brandon responded. The boys then took seats next to their respective partners.

"So what do you want to do now that you are all over here?" Flora asked.

"Another fashion show?" Stella asked which resulted in a resounding no from everyone else.

"I think that one fashion show is quite enough for one night." Bloom said.

"Remember that we can't too much noise or we'll be busted." Tecna stated.

"Truth or dare?" Stella asked.

"I'm okay with that, as long as we aren't too loud." Layla said and the rest of the group reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, who first? Ah, how about you Timmy." Stella said.

"Me?" Timmy asked in shock as he pointed to himself and sat up.

"Yes, you. Truth or dare?" Stella asked.

"Umm, truth." Timmy nervously answered.

"Hmmm, if you could go without Tecna or technology for a month, which would you choose to keep and why?" Stella asked.

"Easy, I would keep Tecna. Technology comes and goes and there are millions of devices but Tecna is one in a million!" Timmy exclaimed confidently which earned him a kiss on the cheek from Tecna who obviously approved.

"Alright, ask someone, Timmy." Stella instructed.

"Oh okay. Bloom, truth or dare?" Timmy asked.

"Truth." Bloom responded.

"If you were given a choice of living with your parents in Sparx or Mike and Vanessa on Earth which family would you choose?" Timmy asked.

"Wow Timmy going deep." Riven said.

"I have never thought of it like that. I have no idea. I don't think I could choose. But in spirit of the game, I think that I would have to choose my Earth family." Bloom answered.

"Why Earth?" Flora asked.

"Because Mike and Vanessa know me more than my family in Sparx does. Sure there are things that I need to learn about Sparx to rule one day but Mike and Vanessa took me in when I was abandoned and it takes a lot of love and courage to do that. They rescued me. However, if I had it my way, I would move to Sparx and bring Mike and Vanessa with me." Bloom explained.

"Interesting." Tecna said.

"Anyways, Brandon. Truth or dare?" Bloom asked the brown haired Specialist who jumped a little.

"Dare." Brandon said.

"I dare you to put on one of Stella's outfits and give us a nice strut down the imaginary runway." Bloom said which earned a laugh from everyone but Brandon and Stella.

"Before he does, let me magically change the sizes." Stella said frantically. Stella and Brandon ran into Stella and Layla's room to change Brandon into one of Stella's outfits.

"Is this a dare for Brandon or Stella because I think that Brandon may enjoy it. Stella doesn't look too amused." Helia laughed. The rest laughed at Helia's comment in agreement.

"Are we ready?" Stella asked.

"Yes!" the rest yelled in unison.

"I present to you...Brandi!" Stella gestured and out stepped Brandon in Stella's orange tube top, blue jean high rise shorts, and white oxfords.

"Eat your heart out!" Brandon said as he sexily posed in the door frame. The rest of the group burst out into laughter. Brandon then pouted his lips like Zoolander and struted down to the middle of the circle and posed right in the middle of it.

"You don't mind if I leave you for Brandon do you?" Sky teased Bloom which earned him a playful slap on the back of the head from Bloom.

"Not if I get to him first." Riven laughed. Stella snapped her fingers and Brandon was back to his normal clothes and he bowed and took his seat back in the circle with Stella and the rest on the Winx and Specialists.

"Layla, truth or dare?" Brandon asked as the laughter subsided.

"Why not keep up the fun, dare." Layla responded.

"I dare you to go down to the kitchen, take a jar of peanut butter, bring it back up and eat it all in one sitting." Brandon said.

"That's not too bad." Layla said.

"I would have made it mayo but I really didn't want you to vomit all over the place." Brandon said.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Layla said and got up and walked out the door. A few minutes later she walked back in with a new jar of peanut butter and a spoon.

"Got it." Layla said holding up the spoon and peanut butter while shutting the door.

"Get to eating." Brandon instructed and Layla sat down and started eating away at the peanut butter.

"Musa, truth or dare?" Layla asked.

"Truth." Musa responded.

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone besides Riven?"

"Yes." Musa nervously responded.

"WHAT!" Riven exclaimed.

"DISH, GIRL!" Stella shouted as she leaned in towards Musa.

"It's no big deal, I was five and it didn't end well. I handed him some weeds and told him that I liked him and he threw them back in my face and ran away." Musa chuckled.

"Poor baby." Flora said.

"That was lame." Stella complained.

"Fine then, Stella truth or dare?" Musa snapped.

"Dare, darling." Stella sat up with her arms crossed and nose up.

"Bite your nails." Musa said.

"Never!" Stella exclaimed while she hid her nails in protection.

"Ah ah ah, I dared you." Musa said.

"Fine, goodbye, Babies." Stella sighed and started biting away at her freshly manicured nails.

"Oh my goodness, Stella. Are you okay?" Flora asked noticing that Stella was almost in tears.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just nails that will grow back." Stella said trying to hold back tears and staring at her freshly bitten and uneven nails. Stella then fell into Brandon's lap and started to mope.

"Sky, truth or dare?" Stella asked as her voice was muffled by Brandon's leg.

"Dare." Sky responded.

"I dare you to go to the balcony and sing out into the night the praises of Stella of Solaria." Stella instructed.

"Fine." Sky got up and walked to the balcony cleared his throat and started to sing.

"Your boyfriend could use a few singing lessons." Musa said while plugging her ears.

"Well we all can't be the fairy of music." Bloom retorted. Sky came in and sat next to Bloom.

"That was one of the hardest things that I had to do in the longest time. I wish I was singing about you, love." Sky said as he hugged Bloom which earned him a kiss on the cheeck.

"Flora, truth or dare?" Sky asked.

"I can't believe that I am going to say this but dare." Flora responded.

"I dare you to put whipped cream on Helia's face and lick it off." Sky said.

"Umm, I-I-I-..." Flora nervously looked at Helia.

"It's okay, Flora. Let me have it." Helia said as he closed his eyes and Sky handed her some whipped cream.

"Where did you get this, Sky?" Flora asked.

"Don't question me!" Sky exclaimed. Flora placed some whipped cream down Helia's forehead and down to his chin and licked it off. Helia was completely still and there was whipped cream all over Flora's mouth which Helia took the opprotunity to lick it off of Flora. Flora started to turn red as the rest of the gang started cheering.

"And you say that we are 'gross'." Riven laughed.

"Riven, truth or dare?" Flora asked.

"Truth." Riven said.

"Really?" Flora asked.

"Yes, really. Now ask me." Riven snapped as he folded his arms.

"Why do you want to become a hero?" Flora asked.

"Because I've never had one until I met Musa." Riven answered. "I want to be a hero not only for those that I love but to prove to others and myself that I am not a loser." Riven said as his hard expression started to soften.

"You are not a loser." Musa said sternly and kissed Riven.

"Thanks, but why does my dad not love me?" Riven asked rhetorically.

"Let's talk about this later." Musa whispered to Riven who she could tell was about to break down.

"Tecna, truth or dare?" Riven asked after he had calmed down a little bit.

"Dare." Tecna replied.

"I dare you to send Timmy a dirty picture." Riven smiled.

"I can't do that." Tecna blushed.

"I think that you can since I dared you." Riven retorted and smiled at Tecna.

"I will delete it when you send it." Timmy reassured Tecna and Tecna pulled out her phone and sent the photo to Timmy. Timmy's phone buzzed and when he saw the pictures, his eyes grew and started to blush. "On second thought, I think that I may just keep this picture."

"Timmy!" Tecna exclaimed and the rest lauged at the embarrassed fairy.

"Sorry, Tecna." Timmy said as he kept staring at the phone.

"Ugh, Nabu truth or dare?" Tecna asked.

"Dare." Nabu said.

"I dare you to kiss Layla." Tecna instructed. It wouldn't have been a big deal but Nabu and Layla had never kissed before.

"Umm, w-w-w-well I guess we can." Nabu stammered and as soon as he knew Layla flung herself at him and planted a kiss right on the lips and she fell on top of him. He grabbed her waist and started a small make out session only to be interrupted by Stella.

"Tecna said a kiss not a make out session!" Stella exclaimed.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time." Layla said breathlessly and staring into Nabu's eyes and got off of him. Nabu whispered something in her ear and Layla started to giggle.

"I guess that leaves one person. Helia truth or dare?" Nabu asked.

"Truth." Helia responded.

"Honestly, are you scared to go back tomorrow?" Nabu asked.

"Honestly?" Helia asked.

"Yes." Nabu asked.

"Honestly, I am terified but I need to go. I can't stand to leave Flora alone if anything were to you know, happen to me. I love you and I don't want to leave you." Helia said.

"Oh, Helia." Flora exclaimed as she flung herself at Helia.

"I think that it is time for us all to get some shut eye. Helia with Flora, Tecna and Timmy, Bloom and Sky, Stella and Brandon, Nabu and Layla, and Riven and I. Now BREAK!" Musa clapped her hands and they all went to their respective rooms and enjoyed a peaceful night together.

**Welp, this was kind of weird. But the plot will move next chapter, I swear. No more fluff for a while. **


	9. Promise

Today was the day that Flora had been dreading all weekend, Helia was leaving. Flora and Helia stood outside of the large hovership that was there to take Helia back to the base.

"Do you really have to go?" Flora asked Helia looking into his eyes.

"Yes, but I promise I will come back." Helia whispered as he pulled Flora into a tight embrace.

"Helia, please don't leave me." Flora said as she hugged Helia tighter and tears started to form in her eyes.

"I have to go. I am not only fighting for my home, but for you. Flora, you are my new home and I will fight until I die to protect you. I love you." Helia said as he let go of the embrace and held Flora's hands.

"Here," Flora said letting go of Helia's hands and reaching to the back of her neck, "I want you to have this." Flora said while handing over her flower choker.

"Flora, you shouldn't give me this. It was your grandmothers." Helia replied as he looked down at the green cloth with the pink flower pendant fastened in the middle.

"No no no, I gave it to you and I want you to have it. You need it more than I do. My grandmother said that whoever wears it will be protected whereever they go. Please, take it." Flora pleaded.

"I will. I will cherish it with my life. Thank you." Helia responded before bending down and giving Flora a tender kiss on her lips.

"Flora, I want you to have this. It's my great-uncle's pocket watch, I want you to have it." Helia said while pulling out an old pocket watch that still had a brilliant coating of gold.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Flora said while taking the watch gently and cradling it in her hand admiring the golden detailing.

'LAST CALL FOR THE SHIP DEPARTING FOR EDRACO BASE!" the man over the speaker yelled.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye...again." Flora sighed.

"Don't think of it as a goodbye but a see ya later." Helia chuckled trying to cheer up Flora and Flora let out a small giggle. Then, the buzzer sounded on the ship and the couple knew that it was time to go.

"Well that's me. Time to get going." Helia sighed as he grabbed his bags and headed towards the ship.

"Wait!' Flora shouted, "You forgot this." Flora ran up to Helia and put on his brown uniform hat and gave him another kiss goodbye. Helia then ran inside of the ship and took his seat next to a window so that he could see Flora. The engines started up and the ship slowly ascended the ground. Flora and Helia waved at each other until neither the ship, or Flora were visible.

Flora went back inside of the station with her head held down low to meet her friends who were there for support.

"How did it go?" Layla asked Flora as she took a seat next to the rest of the group.

"I've had better." Flora responded quietly stared at the ground.

"I'm sure that he will be just fine. Helia is smart, strong, and has the greatest will power that I have ever seen." Sky said continuing to cheer Flora up.

"Yeah, Helia loves you and if he doesn't come back, I will find him and kill him myself." Musa said which made Flora chuckle a little bit by her friend's outlandish comment.

"Now there is the smile that we all know and love!" Bloom exclaimed.

"I know what will cheer you up, a trip!" Stella exclaimed.

"We all could use a break from Magix and school. I actually agree with Stella." Riven agreed in astonishment.

"Well, where do you have in mind?" Flora asked.

"Where ever you want to go." Layla said.

"I know that this may sound crazy but I have never been to an amusement park before." Flora responded shyly.

"You poor deprived child. I am so sorry!" Bloom shot up out of her seat in surprise.

"What?" Flora asked to Bloom slightly confused.

"We are going to Earth so that we can go fulfill your wish." Bloom exclaimed.

"Not only that, but it will keep your mind off of the negative and allow you to have some fun." Nabu said.

"I guess you are right, so when do we leave?" Flora asked.

"Tomorrow if you would like, that is with permission from Faragonda." Bloom responded.

"Sounds great." Flora said quietly trying to coax out a smile.

"Yay!" the group shouted and together left the lobby to exit the station except for Flora who sat at the bench feeling the detail's of Helia's watch. Brandon noticed that Flora was not with the group and went back to check on her.

"Are you okay, Flora?" Brandon asked before sitting next to Flora and saw a tear fall from her eye. "Did Helia give you that?" Brandon asked.

"Yes." Flora said through tears.

"He never lets anyone touch that watch. He guards it with his life." Brandon said looking at Flora holding the watch.

"Really?" Flora asked looking up at Brandon with tear stained cheeks.

"Yeah, never lets it out of his sight." Brandon chuckled remembering the times that Riven would alway try to steal it or Timmy trying to modernize it. "Flora, he gave you part of his family that he has never been completely comfortable talking about. He is going to come back. He loves you he will come back." Brandon reassured Flora.

"Yes, he has to come back. He promised." Flora told herself. With that she grabbed Brandon's hand and he helped her up and they walked out of the station together.

'He has to come back. He promised.'


End file.
